There are many different types of vertical filing systems for storing relatively small numbers of documents, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,080 and 3,023,907. The current commercial modifications of such systems typically use rigid plastic file pockets which are either mounted by hooks extending over office partitions, or are individually or in a predetermined series attached to a wall. While being useful for many purposes, these commercial vertical filing systems do not have the versatility that is desired in a filing system. That is it is not easy to provide for the expanded ability of an individual pocket to hold documents but rather the number of documents held by a pocket is essentially fixed due to the rigid nature thereof.
There are other proposals for filing systems which use flexible material pockets, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,934 and 4,988,006. However these systems are necessarily extended horizontally as well as being vertical, and can be difficult to expand in size, both as far as the number of pockets are concerned or the spacing between the pockets (and therefore the individual capacity of each).
According to the present invention a file folder assembly has been provided which has a number of advantages compared to prior art systems, primarily related to its versatility and flexibility of use. The file folder assembly according to the present invention either hangs on office partitions or fastens to walls. It uses conventional slotted rails to allow for adjustment of the positions of the pockets with respect to each other in a simple yet effective manner, and allows easy expansion of the number of pockets and the individual capacity of the pockets. The pockets are of flexible material and each pocket is distinct from the rest of the pockets so as to allow easy replacement and removal of an entire pocket from the system. The pockets are preferably of durable plastic material, such as polypropylene, and are preferably transparent to allow the materials mounted therein to be readily seen. In general the file folder assembly according to the present invention--and a kit for constructing the file folder assembly--is simple and inexpensive to make and utilize yet has maximum versatility and accessibility.
According to one aspect of the present invention a file folder assembly is provided comprising the following elements: First and second slotted shelving uprights extending generally parallel to each other, and generally vertically. At least first and second side brackets each having first and second ends, at least one mounting ear extending from each first end, and at least one rod-receiving opening at each of the first and second ends of each of the side brackets. A discrete flexible file folder having first and second ends, each of the first and second ends having a rod-connection element. And, first and second rods, each rod having first and second ends dimensioned to fit within one of the rod receiving openings. The first rod operatively connected to the file folder first end rod-connection element and between the rod-receiving openings at the first ends of the side brackets, and the second rod operatively connected to the file folder second end rod-connection element and between the rod-receiving openings at the second ends of the side brackets, while the side brackets ears are received within slots of slotted shelving uprights.
Each side bracket preferably comprises at least two ears associated therewith, the ears being hooked shaped and spaced from each other substantially the same distance as slots are spaced on the slotted shelving uprights. A lock projection is mounted adjacent the ears for cooperating with the ears and slots in the slotted shelving uprights to at least partially lock the side brackets and slotted shelving uprights, providing a "snap-in" action to eliminate accidental removal of the individual side brackets, but to allow ready removal when it is desired to remove them.
Each of the rod receiving openings may include compressible ridges to tightly grip a rod inserted therein, and to accommodate rods of slightly different cross-sectional shapes and dimensions. The rods are typically substantially circular in cross-section and made of mild steel which is galvanized to prevent rust. The rod receiving opening at the first end of each of the side brackets is disposed above a rod receiving opening at the second end of each of the side brackets when mounted by the shelving uprights.
The file folder may be made of a wide variety of suitable flexible materials, including printable materials. Some materials include vinyl sheets, Tyvek.RTM., heavy paper, or cloth; however the preferred materials are polypropylene or polyvinyl chloride sheet material, preferably transparent. The sheet material is preferably creasable at a lower portion thereof when mounted by the rods either by scoring using heat or a bending press. The crease prevents stored papers from rising up the back side of the file folder. Each flexible file folder has first and second ends with each of the first and second ends having a rod-connection element, such as a collar formed by the material forming the file folder, the collar formed by looping over the end of the sheet material forming the flexible file folder and stapling it, heat sealing it, or otherwise attaching it in place.
A top cap and office partition hook may be mounted to each of the shelving uprights for mounting the uprights on an office partition. The hook associated with the top cap may comprise a straight metal member having a plurality of grooves formed therein about which the member is foldable to fit over an office partition, and will remain in a folded-over position.
Any number of side brackets with associated rods and file folders may be mounted in the slotted shelving uprights, and the side brackets may be positioned at any desired positions along the slotted shelving uprights. The individual pockets may be readily removed, the contents thereof worked with, and then replaced, or repositioned at a different location. The number and positioning of the side brackets also determines how many documents each of the file folders can accommodate.
According to another aspect of the present invention a kit for constructing a file folder assembly is provided. The kit comprises the following elements: First and second slotted shelving uprights extending generally parallel to each other. At least four side brackets each having first and second ends, at least one mounting ear extending from each first end, and at least one rod-receiving opening at each of the first and second ends of each of the side brackets. A plurality of discrete flexible file folders each having first and second ends, each of the first and second ends having a rod-receiving collar. And, a plurality of rods, each rod having first and second ends dimensioned to fit within one of the rod-receiving openings, and having a cross-sectional shape and dimension for fitting within one of the rod-receiving collars. The details of all of the components of the kit are preferably as described above with respect to the first aspect of the invention.
According to yet another aspect of the invention a file folder assembly is provided comprising: First and second slotted shelving uprights extending generally parallel to each other, and generally vertically. A plurality of side brackets each having first and second ends, at least one mounting ear extending from each first end, and at least one rod-receiving opening at each of the first and second ends of each of the side brackets. A plurality of flexible file folder having first and second ends, each of the first and second ends having a rod-connection element. A plurality of rods, each rod having first and second ends dimensioned to fit within one of the rod-receiving openings. And, each of the rods operatively connected to an end of the file folder end rod-connection element and between two of the rod-receiving openings at the first or second ends, respectively, of the side brackets, while the side brackets ears are received within slots of the slotted shelving uprights.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive, versatile, and adjustable file folder assembly, and a kit for construction thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.